


¿Por qué lloras Yamaguchi?

by Nishma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cumpleaños, Fluff, M/M, Quiero que sean felices para siempre, Tsukishima es precioso, Yamaguchi llora, Yamaguchi más, tarta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el 18 cumpleaños de Yamaguchi...entonces, ¿por qué se pasa la noche llorando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué lloras Yamaguchi?

Las doce en punto de la noche, ya era martes, ya era diez de noviembre. Ya tenía 18 años.

Desbloqueé el móvil, y cerré los ojos, los abrí al instante, allí estaban las notificaciones de Facebook, Twitter y Line. Empecé por Facebook, sólo me había felicitado, de momento, una prima, le respondí ilusionado. Miré twitter, eran notificaciones de otras cosas, solo los típicos favoritos que me hacían Tanaka, Noya y Hinata por hacer algo. Y al fin miré Line, ojeé los grupos, de momento nadie me había felicitado, luego tenía un mensaje de Kageyama, hablándome sobre algo del club de voleibol. Lo ignoré.

No, Tsukki no me había felicitado aún, él solía ser siempre el primero.

Suspiré, a lo mejor estaban durmiendo, mañana teníamos examen.

Quité el WiFi e intenté dormirme.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, mi 18 cumpleaños, estaba muy emocionado. Nunca, hasta que entré a Karasuno, le había dado importancia a mi cumpleaños, el único que siempre me felicitaba era Tsukki. Pero en estos tres años la cosa había cambiado, todo por culpa de Hinata.

Un día empezó a preguntarnos a todos la fecha de nuestro cumpleaños, el maldito las apuntó, e hizo fiestas para todos los miembros del club, incluso para el entrenador Ukai y el sensei. Y después de que se fueran los senpais de tercero, o sea, Suga, Daichi y Asahi, hizo lo mismo con los nuevos, Yamamoto y Seishu, y con los de este año. Es decir, Hinata no cambiaba.

Por eso hoy me esperaba alguna tontería de las Hinata, era lo esperado, ¿no?

Me levanté de la cama, con energías, cuando me vestí y todo eso, fui a la cocina a desayunar y tuve la primera sorpresa del día. En la mesa había una nota de mis padres, una tía de no sé dónde se había puesto enferma y habían ido a visitarla. Iba a estar hoy y mañana solo en casa.

No todas las sorpresas tienen que ser buenas.

Salí hacia el instituto con el manojo de apuntes en la mano, cuando me encontrara a Tsukki en mitad del camino debía preguntarle unas cosas. Pero lo estuve esperando y no llegó, eso era extraño.

Casi llegando al instituto Suga me llamó.

—¿Sí?

— _Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Daichi y yo, cumpleaños feliz—_ se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono.

Siempre que me cantaban el cumpleaños feliz nunca sabía que decir, pero seguro que me sonrojaba y sonreía como un idiota, vamos como a cualquier persona el día de su cumpleaños cuando le cantan eso.

—Gr…gracias.

—¡Yamaguchi! ¿Cómo estás, te sientes ya más mayor? No hagas cosas malas o ya podrán meterte en la cárcel—dijo Daichi.

De fondo se escuchó como Suga regañaba e insultaba a Daichi, no habían cambiado nada.

—No le hagas caso hijo, a Daichi le está afectando la vejez—otra protesta se escuchó de fondo, reí.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias por llamar Suga.

—No es nada, eres nuestra estrella en el tiro flotante, este año ponemos todas nuestras esperanzas en ti para poder ganar al fin las nacionales. El año pasados estuvisteis a tan poco. Bueno, bueno, al menos ya nos vengamos de Fukurodani. Tenéis que venir todos el año que viene a Tokio y le daremos una buena patada en el cu-

Otro cambio de poseedor de móvil.

—No hagas caso a Suga, aún está resentido por no haber pasado de las preliminares de Tokio, esos malditos gatos…

—Daichi, devuélveme el móvil.

—No, estoy hablando con Yamaguchi yo.

—Trae.

—No.

—Te quedas si ya sabes qué—dijo Suga con su mejor voz de reproche.

Esto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro ya.

—Oye, chicos…me alegro mucho de que me hayáis llamado. Pero estoy llegando ya al instituto.

Suga rio.

—Lo siento Yamaguchi. Más tarde hablamos, disfruta del día, que sólo se cumplen dieciocho una vez en la vida.

—Suerte con el examen-logré escuchar a Daichi antes de que colgara.

¿Cómo sabía que había examen? Se lo habría dicho Hinata tal vez.

Entré a clase, hasta tercera hora no vería a Tsukki, así que me senté y esperé repasando de vez en cuando el examen. Entre la primera y la segunda hora, Yachi vino corriendo a felicitarme, y de repente toda la clase lo hizo, no me gustaban ese tipo de personas.

A tercera hora Tsukki no apareció, y me fui al patio, no me apetecía estar en clase. Le mandé un mensaje a Tsukki, que no llegó a leer.

En el recreo estuve con Kageyama y Hinata, Hinata, cómo ya tenía los 18, estaba pesadito con el tema del alcohol, Kageyama no paraba de regañarle y pegarle. No habían cambiado nada.

Yachi estaba con su novio, así que era de esperar que no se acercara.

Hinata no dijo nada que insinuara fiesta sorpresa, en realidad, me gustaba así, aunque como ese día no había práctica iría pronto a casa, pero bueno…

Durante las siguientes horas no le vi el pelo a Tsukki, me estaba preocupando. A última hora, la hora del examen, apareció, sorprendentemente en ropa de calle e iba despeinado. Al principio el profesor no le dejó entrar, pero hablaron durante un segundo y se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, su sitio.

Nos miramos, y ya. Estaba concentrado, siempre era así cuando tenía examen.

Suspiré, y comencé a hacerlo. Tener un examen el día de mi cumpleaños me fastidió bastante. Y encima el examen no me salió tan bien como lo esperaba.

¿Lo peor?

Tsukki acabó el examen casi cinco minutos antes de que acabaran las clases y salió corriendo. Lo busqué por los pasillos y lo esperé en la entrada, pero no lo vi.

A hurtadillas me acerqué al gimnasio, miré por las ventanas y sólo vi al equipo de baloncesto entrenando.

Sintiéndome un poco mal me fui a casa, sólo por primera vez en meses. Se me ocurrió la loca idea de ir a comprar alcohol, pero uno, a mí no me gustaba, dos, el vendedor era mí entrenador.

 

Llegué a casa, también conocido como mi cueva de soledad. En la cocina había otra nota, era de mi abuela, ponía feliz cumpleaños en su idioma materno, que mirara en la nevera y que más tarde vendría a verme.

Me dirigí y había una tarta enorme de fresas con nata. Justo como se la había pedido, justo como le gustaba a Tsukki, justo como ahora a mí también me gustaba por tanto comerla.

La dejé, la empezaría cuando llegara mi abuela.

Me hice de comer y todo eso y pasé la mitad de la tarde en el ordenador y la otra mitad con el móvil. A eso de las ocho menos cuarto empecé a llorar.

No porque quisiera, simplemente las lágrimas salieron.

-Estúpido Tadashi. Eres imbécil, tienes ya 18 años y estás llorando.

Aun así, seguí llorando, e iba acordándome de cosas del pasado y lloraba más.

Enfadado conmigo mismo fui al aseo y me lavé la cara con agua fría.

Luego me miré fijamente al espejo, me miré fijamente a los ojos y me prometí no volver a llorar, no todos los cumpleaños iban a ser perfectos. Bajé la vista, mis pecas seguían iguales, no habían cambiado desde que conocí a Tsukki.

Otra vez llorando.

Sabía que estaba bien llorar, pero es que no paraba.

Durante toda la noche seguí así, lloraba, paraba de llorar, volvía a empezar.

Sobre las diez, mi abuela llegó, me felicitó y compartimos un poco de tarta. También lloré frente a ella, era imbécil.

—Tadashi, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—No…no lo sé. Llevo así toda la tarde.

Comenzó a reírse.

—Eres calcado a tu padre, cada vez que era su cumpleaños, todos los años, te lo encontrabas por las esquinas llorando, anda ven—se acercó y me abrazó. Y lloré.

—Mirándolo por el lado bueno, hoy haré menos pipí.

Rio y me sentí feliz, estaba bien de humor, sólo que las lágrimas me caían casi solas.

—Oye, ¿y Tsukishima? ¿Ya se fue?

Menos mal que en ese momento seguía llorando y no tuve que explicarle la otra razón por la cual lloraba.

Era mi cumpleaños, mi 18 cumpleaños y no había ni siquiera hablado con Tsukki.

—No, no le vi en todo el día.

Mi abuela volvió a abrazarme.

—Le habrá surgido algo. Mañana le verás, no te preocupes.

Al poco ella también se fue.

Volví a estar solo.

Quedaban unos treinta minutos para que se acabara mi cumpleaños.

Cogí el móvil y abrí el chat de Tsukki, tras un indecisión de unos minutos comencé a escribir.

“Supongo que no te has olvidado de que hoy en mi cumpleaños, pero ha parecido más como si fuera mi funeral.

Llevo toda la tarde llorando y no sé por qué, soy imbécil.

Espero mañana estar mejor y poder verte.

Hay tarta de nata y fresa en mi casa…

No hagas caso a nada de esto, olvídalo, soy gilipollas.”

Tiré el móvil a la cama y me fui a duchar.

Al salir fui apagando todas las luces y cuando estaba a punto de meterme entre las sábanas, llamaron al timbre.

Fui a abrir, asustado, pero curioso, ¿quién llamaba a estas horas un martes?

Abrí, era Tsukki. Llevaba los cascos puestos y una mochila al hombro, miraba el móvil.

—Acabo de encontrarme con tu abuela y me ha tenido como veinte minutos hablándome de cosas raras. Con permiso. —Se quitó los cascos y los zapatos y entró. Miraba el móvil. —Me he conectado a tu WiFi, espero que no te importe, llevo sin mirar el móvil desde ayer por la tarde. Era cierto, el móvil de Tsukki comenzó a sonar hasta que lo silenció. Mientras, sin decir nada, pasamos al salón. —Yamaguchi, todos los mensajes son tuyos, ¿cuántos me has mandado? ¿Treinta y tres?

—No…¡No hace falta que los mires, de verdad!

Intenté apartar la mirada de su pantalla, pero acabó subiendo la mano y ya no le alcancé. Tsukki estaba leyendo.

Muerto de vergüenza observé su cara. Al principio sonreía, era estúpido todo lo que le había dicho ayer por la tarde, de lo emocionado que estaba con mi cumpleaños y eso. Por la mañana le pregunté dónde estaba y sobre el examen, y por la noche…¿por qué tendría que haber escrito eso?

Tsukki me miró. Se guardó el móvil y se me acercó.

-Falta un minuto para que sean las doce.

Sin poder reaccionar me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él. Una mano descansaba sobre mi cabeza y me la acariciaba lentamente. Apoyó su mentón en ella y suspiró.

—Felices dieciocho, Tadashi-susurró.

Instantes después pude escuchar el reloj del salón tocar las doce.

Yo, Tadashi Yamaguchi de 18 años y un día, acababa de morir.

O casi.

Después de darme un apretón más contra su cuerpo, Tsukki, con la mano que tenía en mi cabeza, alzó mi cara y me besó. En los labios.

No es que fuera nuestra primera vez, pero era raro, era diferente, más cálido. Se sentía como un beso de verdad y no sólo un mero roce de labios. Estaba llorando, otra vez.

Cuando Tsukki se separó de mí, pude respirar y pensar con normalidad. Pero apoyó su frente en la mía mientras me abrazaba.

Normalmente él no era tan así. A los demás solía ser frío, aunque en realidad solo con los desconocidos. Pero tampoco es que fuera un pasteloso que no se separaba. Pasaba algo.

—Yamaguchi…—susurró.

Lo sabía, conocía a Tsukki como si lo hubiera parido yo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me apretó aún más hacia él.

—No estuve el día de tu cumpleaños contigo. Por la mañana sólo fui al instituto para el examen y por la tarde quise ir a la ciudad para comprarte una cosa. Pero el autobús tuvo un problema y tuve que quedarme allí unas dos horas más. Luego, lo que quería comprarme no pudo ser y estuve unas tres horas buscando otra cosa. Cuando llegué a casa, preparé todo y cené y me duché, más el encuentro con tu abuela y…soy pat-

—No sigas, no lo eres, Tsukki—aprovechando su estado amoroso le volví a besar, mientras alguna que otra lágrima caía. No las podría controlar—. Si pasó todo eso fue por algo. Además, no importa que no me hayas traído nada, al menos he podido estar contigo el día de mí cumple.

—Sí, durante dos minutos—dijo resentido con él mismo.

—No te preocupes, de verdad—le sujeté la cara y le sonreí—. Que estés aquí es lo mejor.

—Yamaguchi eres un sol. Pero no me gusta verte llorar, no lo hagas—pasó sus pulgares por debajo de mis ojos para quitarme las lágrimas. Eso me haría llorar más.

—Lo siento, Tsukki.

Tsukki soltó aire, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Aun con los problemas que surgieron, te traje una cosa.

Cogió mi muñeca y me llevó hasta la cocina y me indicó que me sentara en la mesa.

—Cierra los ojos.

Le obedecí, y durante un minuto o así, escuché cómo su mochila se abría, sonidos plástico y como colocaba un plato sobre la mesa y como movía la silla.

—Vale, ya.

Los abrí, Tsukki se había sentado frente a mí. En la mesa había chuches. Unas hamburguesas de gominola, una frente a mí y otra frente a él. En el centro un plato pequeño con muchas gominolas amarillas, parecían patatas fritas, pero en realidad eran plátanos.

Miré a Tsukki.

—Antes de nada, mi idea era traerte dieciocho raciones grandes de patatas, pero me dijeron que para ello tendría que comprarme dieciocho menús grandes y como comprenderás, no lo hice. Y le insistí mucho, pero nada. Así que luego tuve que ir a buscar una tienda de caramelos donde vendieran estas hamburguesas, que tienen mala pinta, y como no había por ninguna con formas de patatas, pues compré plátanos…espero que no te moleste.

 

—Tsukki. Esto es lo más absurdo y lo más bonito que me han hecho en la vida. Es que…dieciocho cartuchos de patatas fritas…-volví a llorar, era inevitable e incontrolable—. Tsukki, creo que te quiero.

Me miró, y le miré, se me había escapado.

—Pero no te las conseguí y esto es una chorrada.

—A mí me ha gustado.

La intención es lo que cuenta. Junté mis manos.

—Que aproveche.

Y comencé a comer chuches.

—No hace falta si de verdad no quieres.

—Tsukki, calla y come.

Increíblemente Tsukki me obedeció.

—Esto es absurdo —dijo con la boca llena de plátanos.

—Absurdo es que pensaras que te iban a dejar comprar dieciocho raciones de patatas sin menú. Aunque…me hubiera gustado la verdad.

—Siempre podemos ir el equipo entero y los senpais, pedir el menú gigante cada uno y tú comerte sólo las patatas.

¡TSUKKI ERA UN GENIO!

—Este domingo mismo. Mañana aviso a los demás.

—Pero Yamaguchi, sólo era un br-

—No, decidido. Va a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Estaba mucho más animado. Estar con Tsukki siempre me alegraba. Sin él, creo que no sería yo y sería ese Tadashi que siempre está llorando por todo.

Tsukki suspiró. No podía negarme una cosa así. Era Tsukki. Al final acabamos con todas las chuches. Pensaba que iba a explotar.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana hay instituto y práctica.

—No puse el futón—se me había olvidado completamente con todo lo de Tsukki.

—No hace falta…

Miré a Tsukki y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nunca habíamos dormido juntos desde que habíamos pasado los doce años.

No dije nada, si él quería…

Fuimos a mi habitación y nos preparamos para dormir. Fui el primero en meterme en la cama y me pegué lo máximo posible a la pared. Estaba temblando, no del frío, sino de la emoción. Tsukki lentamente entró y se arropó. Notaba como me castañeaban los dientes. No quería darme la vuelta, si lo veía a mi lado seguro que me haría pis encima del nerviosismo o yo que sé qué.

—¿Tienes frío? —dijo acercándose a mí y tocándome la espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Temblé más, pero no tenía nada de frío.

No respondí, sobre todo porque con lo que estaba temblando no podría ni hablar. Ante mi no respuesta, escuché como Tsukki se movía y acabó abrazándome por la espalda.

Pensé que me iba a morir en ese mismo instante, sin embargo noté como todos mis músculos se relajaban. Y suspiré.

—Yam- No, Tadashi…Han pasado más de diez años compartidos. Y siempre hemos estado juntos y creo que nos hemos acostumbrado el uno demasiado al otro. No quiero separarme de ti. Nunca.

OH DIOSES.

¿Eso había sido una declaración?

¿Tsukki se me había declarado?

Después de mi desastrosa declaración de hace un año, Tsukki se me había declarado a mí.

Noté como comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, estaba llorando, esta vez de verdad. Pero sonreía hasta hacerme daño en los mofletes.

—¿Yamaguchi? —dijo asustado. Me dio la vuelta y me miró—. ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorar. Eres…—pude ver como se sonrojaba. Sin la gafas cerraba un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor y estaba monísimo—. Eres lo más preciado que tengo y no quiero verte triste. Así que…no llores.

Eso me hizo llorar más. Mucho más.

—Es que no puedo controlarlo. Pero ahora es de felicidad. Tsukki, te quiero mucho.

Pude notar cómo las lágrimas me caían más a menudo.

—Yamaguchi, por favor—estaba cerrando los ojos muy a menudo—Me vas a hacer llorar.

—Tsukki…—Estaba llorando, Kei Tsukishima estaba llorando. Era increíble. Éramos dos tontos llorando por los dioses saben qué—. Ya lo estás.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—Lo sie-

No pude acabar de hablar. Tsukki se había pegado totalmente a mí y me estaba volviendo a besar como antes.

En ese instante paré de llorar y muy a mi pesar solté una especie de gemido. Me quería apartar y esconderme debajo de un puente toda mi vida. Pero Tsukki no me soltaba. Una parte de mí, la más lasciva, lo agradeció.

Se separó y pude respirar, quería decirle algo pero ahora comenzó a besarme en los mofletes y luego bajó al cuello y se me olvidó qué quería decir.

Seguimos besándonos durante un largo rato. Hasta que los dos estábamos tan cansados que no podíamos más.

Con un último beso, que orgullosamente empecé yo, Tsukki acercó mi cabeza a su pecho y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así, hasta despertar la mañana siguiente.

En toda la noche Tsukki no me soltó.

Así acabó el mejor día de cumpleaños. Y el primer día de mi relación como novio, oficial y reconocido, de Kei Tsukishima.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi cumpleaños fue hace poco y surgió esto, y hoy, por fin, lo acabé.  
> Siento que el final me quedó un poco forzado, pero es que no sabía cómo acabar sin que hubiera +18.  
> Pero si pedís el +18 lo tenéis al día siguiente(El vicio...)


End file.
